Precision
by Ookami Sora
Summary: FemNaru. The girl who didn't want to be a ninja. Forced into the shinobi lifestyle by the third Hokage, Naruto has to protect a village who hates her. There is no room for love in her life. So what happens when he fall in love with the enemy? Strong!Naru


Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto. I think it's pretty obvious that I don't.

FemNaru. It will be a Naruto/Gaara fiction. Strong Naruto. Weapon-like Naruto. (Kind of)

_Italics – Thoughts_

**Bold – The Voice **(only Naruto hears it. It's not Kyuubi.)

_**P**__**r**_**E**_c__**i**__**s**__**i**_**o**n

_**Chapter One**_

She sat on her bed sharpening the glinting silver weapon. Long silver-blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Her hair was such a strange, unusual colour as it had been bleached by the sun and a fair amount of hair dye.

_Knock, Knock_

Sharp blue eyes flickered towards the door before she resumed sharpening the katana in silence.

_Knock, Knock!_

She licked her dry lips; dry because she had not drunk for over five hours. She opened her mouth slightly revealing perfect white teeth.

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

_Honestly, _she thought, _don't these fools get the hint?_

**Obviously not.**

Nonetheless, she stood up and made her way over to the door and threw it open, allowing sunlight to fall onto her tanned skin.

"What?" she said, her voice hoarse from dehydration.

Two startled chuunin, Kotetsu and Izumo, stood in the doorway.

"You thirsty, Naruto?" grinned Kotetsu.

"Yeah, you could have just asked us for some water you know. We _are_ your neighbours."

She stared at them in silence, even as Kotetsu guffawed as though she had spoken and told them a great joke.

_Morons, _she thought, _this village is full of them._

**Really? **The Voice snickered, **I thought we realised that years ago.**

Izumo grinned at her as he held out a canteen full of water. She gently took it off him and poured it down her throat.

"Thank you," she murmured, "But what do you want?"

Kotetsu threw his arm around her shoulders even as he steered down the corridor. Izumo pulled her door shut and followed behind them.

"Hokage wants to see you," explained Kotetsu, "We got told to come get you!"

_Joy, _thought Naruto bitterly, _complete utter joy._

Laughter echoed within the depths of her mind.

"Ah, hello Naruto," greeted the Hokage as she walked into the office, "Please take a seat."

The silver-blonde haired girl settled into the wooden chair that had been placed in front of the Hokage's desk.

"I have a question to ask you…" continued the Hokage.

"Wait," cried Izumo, "Hokage-sama, you really ought to know…"

**Are they actually trying to help you?**

"Izumo," interrupted the Hokage with a frown on his face, "You're still here? You can leave now."

"But Hokage-sama…" tried Izumo, shooting a glance at the girl he viewed as a younger sister.

**They are! **Naruto ignored the manic snickers that followed.

"Leave Izumo," said the Hokage, "And you too, Kotetsu."

Both of the shinobi sighed as the bowed and walked out of the office.

"I wonder what that was about?" muttered the elderly man, before he glanced up and smiled at Naruto. The girl's blank expression remained.

**Oh, this should be good.**

"I've got a proposition for you, Naruto."

_A proposition?_

The Sandaime Hokage smiled at her. "How would you like to become a ninja of Konoha?"

**You should stick that pipe of his up his arse, **the Voice suggested with spiteful humour.

"I wouldn't," snarled the girl, the first trace of emotion since she had entered the room being anger. _Shut up, _she hissed at the voice.

**And the world collapses beneath you! **The Voice sounded maliciously gleeful.

"What?" asked the surprised Hokage, shocked that the girl who had wanted to be Hokage when she was younger wouldn't want to be a kunoichi.

"We tried to warn him," muttered Kotetsu on the other side of the door.

"Yeah," murmured Izumo.

"I don't want to be one of your ninja!" she cried in anger, "Why would I want to protect a village who hates me?"

"I'm afraid your forcing my hand, Naruto," said the Sandaime, who could feel anger building up inside him, "I'm no longer asking."

_Help me... please! _She cried desperately inwards.

**I thought you knew by now...**

"You _will_ be a ninja of this village! Tomorrow you are going to take the genin exams and you are going to pass!"

**I will NEVER catch you… **

"Fine, Hokage-sama," she snarled, turning and leaping out of the window.

"Well," muttered the Hokage to himself, "That could have been better."

"Damn right."

"…I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TWO TO LEAVE!"

Naruto glared at the wooden doors in front of her. The Hokage stood to her right and was trying discreetly to move her into the academy.

"Come on, Naruto," said the old man, "You promised."

**Yeah, Naruto, **the Voice echoed childishly, **you promised!**

"I didn't," muttered the girl, "You forced me to."

Nonetheless, she pushed the door open and moved into the hallway, the Hokage right behind her.

"Room 301, Naruto," he chirped and the girl had a huge desire to turn around and punch him. It didn't help that the Voice was egging her on. However, he was her Hokage and doing so could be counted as treason.

The elderly man stepped in front of her and slid the sliding door open. A brown haired chuunin who stood at the front of the class turned and blinked in surprise at seeing the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama? What can I do for you?" asked Iruka, turning away from his class for a moment.

"I have a personal recommendation for someone to take the genin exams with your class," replied the elderly leader as he walked up to the teacher.

"What?" exploded Kiba, "That's not fair! We had to do five years at the academy and someone can just come in here and take it with us?"

"Shut up, Kiba," bellowed Iruka, before blushing when he realised that the Hokage was stood right next to him, "I'm so sorry, Hokage-sama!"

**He wants you to graduate with these idiots?**

The Hokage waved him off and turned towards the door. "Come in, Naruto."

_Naruto_, thought the chuunin, _he doesn't mean the-_

The teenage girl stalked through the door, glaring balefully around the room. Her fingers slowly stroked a katana that lay on her hip. Naruto's right hand twitched towards the inside of her waistcoat, desperate to release the hidden weapons.

She hated how they all stared at her.

Instead she scratched idly at the three whisker-like marks that showed exactly _what_ she was to the world.

_-The Kyuubi jinchuuriki, _he finished with a glare.

"Well," said the Hokage as he turned to face him once more, "This is Uzumaki Naruto. She's here to take part in the genin exams!"

**You should just kill him right now, in front of all these brats...**

Naruto settled into the wooden bench as papers were handed out to each of the participants. As soon as everyone had a sheet, Iruka stood up from his seat at the front of the class.

"Begin!"

Naruto flipped the paper over and scowled. These questions… they were so easy! How was this supposed to see if you were ready for genin?

_What is the Shodaime Hokage's real name?_

_Honestly, _she thought, _how would this help if you were in the midst of battle?_

**You could shout it at the enemy and, whilst he stands there in shock, kick him in the crotch.**

Her lips twitched upwards as she filled in the correct answer and moved on to the next.

_Who is the granddaughter of the Shodaime?_

Naruto had to suppress a groan as she read on.

"Okay, Aburame Shino," called Iruka from the front of the class, "You're up!"

Naruto ignored the boy who walked past her and frowned at the desk. The ranged weapon handling test had served no purpose. Seriously, no moving targets? Did these people think the enemy was just going to stand there and let them hit them?

**They probably do... **

The genjutsu test had been remarkably easy too. She had had to guess which one of the teachers wasn't under Henge. She had easily spotted the mistakes that the chuunin had purposely used. She had only had to tap Iruka on the shoulder. It had taken less than a second. Apparently the genin this year weren't very good as they had stared at her with shock in their eyes. _Imbeciles._

Naruto drummed her fingers on the desk and allowed her mind to wander, staring out of the window and into the crowded forest that surrounded Konoha.

"Yamanaka Ino!" cried Iruka, and the blonde girl jumped out of her seat and headed to the door.

Blinking as she looked around, Naruto grinned as she realised she was alone in the room.

_Finally, _she thought, _peace and quiet._

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

_Never mind…_

Naruto entered the room and glared at the headbands sitting innocently on the desk in front of her.

_Oh, hell no, _she thought, _I do not want to pass this exam._

Yet, she knew she had too. She didn't want to know what the Hokage would do if she flunked it.

_He would know if I flunked it too, _she sighed internally, _he knows what I can do._

**You could still flunk it for shit and giggles.**

"Naruto," called Iruka, "Please create at least three Bunshins."

…_Oh, shit._

"Any kind of Bunshin?" she asked.

Iruka blinked at her. "Yes?"

"Oh, that's good," she muttered. Her hands slipped into position.

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Mizuki and Iruka gaped as the glass of water on the desk split into three clones of the girl.

"I take it that I pass?" she asked as she walked towards them. Iruka could only nod dumbly and she reached forward to take a hitai-ate of the desk. Tying it around her neck, she turned and left the room.

_Morons._

**Agreed.**


End file.
